Common Law
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Travis e Wes enfrentam problemas na parceria e a solução encontrada pelo capitão é inacreditável: terapia de casais! Acompanhe aqui as mais inusitadas situações que isso irá acarretar. TxW
1. No parque

**Título: **No parque  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Common Law  
**Ship: **Travis x Wes  
**Classificação:** livre  
**Gênero: **slash e outros  
**Obs.**: Contém spoilers da série  
**Direitos Autorais:** Common Law não me pertence. Se pertencesse todos os episódios terminariam com esses dois se resolvendo na cama...

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**No parque**

**Kaline Bogard**

Hudson corria pela grama como se não houvesse amanhã. Perseguiu um grilo, a bola de uns garotos que jogavam futebol, depois a própria cauda. E Travis ia correndo atrás dele, tentando desesperadamente que o estrago não fosse muito grande.

Wes assistia tudo sentado debaixo de uma árvore. Os olhos claros protegidos pelos óculos de sol acompanhavam somente os movimentos felinos do corpo do parceiro. No peito um sentimento que o agoniava. Não era bobo: compreendia o que sentia. Travis estava dominando boa parte de seus pensamentos, era de se desesperar.

– Sonhando acordado, _Liz_?!

O loiro resmungou pelo apelido humilhante. Nunca conseguiria se livrar daquela comparação. Nessas horas sentia vontade de enforcar o capitão.

– Por que você é tão irritante, Travis?

O moreno riu e voltou-se para o cão.

– Vê o que eu agüento, amigão? Imagina nos dias de TPM…

Fez a piada e sentou-se ao lado de Wes, segurando firmemente a corrente de Hudson, para que o animal não voltasse a correr. O ombro acabou esbarrando no ombro do loiro, arrepiando-o um pouco.

Para disfarçar a situação Mitchell tomou a corrente das mãos de Travis e praticamente arrastou o pobre cachorro de volta para a grama.

– Não toma muito sol, cara! – o mais alto provocou – Você vai virar um camarão!

Terminou com uma risada sacana e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Notara perfeitamente a forma como Wes ficara afetado com o contato corporal. Não era de hoje que Travis percebia detalhes muito singulares no comportamento do outro, inclusive a constante irritação que parecia esconder algo mais. Talvez algo que Wes não quisesse que o parceiro de investigação descobrisse.

Pobre Wesley.

Tentar esconder algo logo de Travis? O príncipe da conquista? Não mesmo!

O moreno levaria aquele jogo de gato e rato por mais um tempo, afinal era divertido. Quando rodeasse o suficiente, aí sim daria o bote.

Mitchell não perdia por esperar...

Fim

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fanfic foi feita para um projeto de um fórum que faço parte. Se render mais drabbles vou postando aqui!

Enjoy.


	2. Na dor

**Título: **Na dor  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Common Law  
**Ship: **Travis x Wes  
**Classificação:** livre  
**Gênero: **slash e outros  
**Obs.**: Contém spoilers da série  
**Direitos Autorais:** Common Law não me pertence. Se pertencesse todos os episódios terminariam com esses dois se resolvendo na cama...

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Na dor  
****Kaline Bogard**

**I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning  
****Help me to breathe**

**.**

_Ele via o menino, aquela pobre criança. Todo o sofrimento trazido pelo depois, a imprensa, a opinião pública. Sua própria opinião. A culpa, a sensação de ter fracassado e falhado. A impunidade. Não conseguia enxergar direito, isso parecia ampliar os outros sentidos. Tinha a impressão que não podia respirar direito. Sufocava. Caia num fosso profundo de escuridão, um abismo gélido onde todos lhe apontavam como o único responsável por tudo o que acontecera. Todos, inclusive... Travis!_

Wes acordou sobressaltado. Resquícios do pesadelo ainda deixavam sua mente confusa. Por breves segundos sentiu pânico, por que o quarto estava escuro e sentia frio, suor gélido deixando seu pijama úmido.

Então a razão voltou aos poucos, e ele notou que estava no quarto do parceiro e amante. Inclusive tinha as mãos de Travis passando por sua cintura de forma possessiva, o tórax forte colado em suas costas magras.

Com cuidado para não despertar o moreno conseguiu escapulir dos braços dele e sair silencioso do quarto. Precisava se recuperar do pesadelo. Fora tão forte que ainda sentia o corpo trêmulo.

Precisava de um banho.

.

**I am hurting, I have lost it all, I am losing  
****Help me to breathe**

.

Travis entreabriu os olhos, meio tonto de sono. Ao seu lado Wes agitava-se um pouco e murmurava coisas incompreensíveis. Estava tendo um pesadelo.

A primeira coisa que fez foi passar uma mão pela cintura do loiro e puxá-lo para mais perto de si, suavemente. Quando se preparava para despertá-lo e salvá-lo do sonho ruim Wes acalmou-se. O corpo tencionou-se fazendo Travis compreender que o outro despertara.

Não disse nada. Apenas assistiu quando ele saiu do quarto de forma fugidia.

Com um suspiro sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo curto. Ele não era a pessoa mais sutil e assertiva da face da Terra, mas sabia que precisava dar apoio nesse momento. A culpa que Wes carregava sobre os ombros era muito pesada. Pesada a ponto de ter lhe apontado a arma aquele dia, quando perdera a cabeça.

Claro que na ocasião outros complicadores juntaram a tensão e a culpa. Inclusive a atração que sentiam um pelo outro e ainda não fora trazida às claras. Pelo menos _isso_ estava resolvido.

Mas o loiro ainda não se perdoara. Obviamente ele não era culpado de nada. Tinha as mãos amarradas pelo sistema, por um emaranhado de leis. O resultado do longo julgamento também fora prejudicado por um bando de detetives incompetentes.

Wes, um simples advogado na época, não podia fazer muita coisa sozinho. E, ainda assim, se culpava totalmente. Guardava aquele sentimento no fundo da alma. Tendo os terríveis pesadelos de tempos em tempos.

Achando que dera tempo suficiente Travis levantou-se da cama e foi atrás do parceiro.

.

**I am losing  
****Help me to breathe**

.

Travis entrou no banheiro e encontrou Wes dentro da grande banheira, com a água morna lhe chegando ao peito. Os olhos perdidos davam a impressão de que o loiro estava distante dali. Muito distante.

Ainda sem dizer nada Marks tirou a calça do pijama, única peça que vestia, e também entrou na água, sentando-se atrás de Wes. Pegou o frasco de sabonete líquido e colocou um pouco na mão, começando a esfregar as costas do loiro suavemente, como se o massageasse.

Wes não disse nada. Sequer deu mostras de ter percebido a presença do outro. Travis respeitou o silêncio. Depois de um tempo uniu as mãos em concha e juntou bocados de água para tirar toda a espuma da pele muito pálida.

Só então passou os braços pelo tórax de Mitchell, e o puxou contra si, de modo que ele pudesse apoiar as costas contra o peito moreno e forte.

– Não sei o que dizer, Wesley – sussurrou para o parceiro.

O loiro pareceu sair da letargia, levou as mãos até as de Travis e entrelaçou os dedos de ambos.

– A culpa daquilo...

– Não foi sua. Você sabe disso e eu estou aqui para lembrá-lo todas as vezes que precisar. Mas você é humano, Wes. Também sofre como todos – nesse ponto Travis o estreitou com força entre os braços – Pode mostrar suas emoções quando estiver ao meu lado. Todas elas.

– Travis...

– E quando quiser falar sobre isso, pode confiar em mim.

O loiro balançou a cabeça. A sensação ruim que viera com o pesadelo esvaecia aos poucos, e ele começava a sentir-se senhor de si mesmo novamente. A presença de Travis fora muito importante para lhe dar segurança naquele momento. Já tivera sonhos ruins em outras ocasiões, sua mente fora bombardeada por pensamentos sinistros e assustadores.

Pensamentos que não tivera naquele momento, por que Travis era a luz em sua vida e afugentava todos os monstros. Mesmo que não estivesse preparado para expor seu passado.

Tinha certeza que o amante estaria ao seu lado no momento certo.

.

**I am hurting, I have lost it all, I am losing  
****Help me to breathe**

Fim

* * *

Contém trechos da Música Duvet (BoA) – encerramento de _Serial Experiments Lain_

* * *

**Notas:**

1-Minha interpretação baseada no mistério que eles fazem sobre esse menino e o Wes apontar a arma para o Travis

2-E eu não gostei do spoiler que eu vi. Sorry, mas Wes x Emma tem NADA a ver com a história. Que coisa mais absurda!


	3. Natureza Morta

**Título: **Natureza Morta  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Common Law  
**Spoiler**: -x-  
**Casal: **Travis x Wes  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **angust  
**Direitos Autorais:** Common Law não me pertence. Se pertencesse Travis e Wes iriam terminar as sessões de terapia de um jeito bem diferente...

* * *

Dedicado a Mestra** Evil Kitsune  
**

* * *

**Natureza Morta**

**Kaline Bogard  
**

Estava tudo ali. Bem diante dos seus olhos. Deveria Ignorar. Mas não podia.

_Há um preço a se pagar. Escolhas são feitas. Escolher é perder._

E ele escolhera. Wes sabia dos riscos. Achava que seria **forte.**

_Não havia força suficiente. Nunca._

E eles sabiam. O departamento todo de polícia – **por que, no fundo, ele era somente mais um troféu, uma prova das conquistas de Travis **– fingia não saber. Mas eles sabiam. E Wes sabia disso.

_Ele seria **somente **mais um troféu._

**Os pequenos** cacos do que fora seu coração. **Entrega**. Amor a cada passo. Mas somente uma conquista.

_Uma conquista que levou Wes ao **limite**._

- Hoje a noite? – Travis convida. Por que **hoje** a noite ele não tem companhia. Então recorre a Wes. Por que Wes não consegue dizer **não**. Wes se deixa levar. Se entrega.

_Por que mendigava aquelas migalhas. **As migalhas eram melhores do que nada.**_

No fundo quer negar. Quer dizer não. Exigir que suma de sua vida. O liberte. Que vá atrás das vadias disponíveis em todos os Pubs.

_Não consegue. Não pode. Não dirá._

_"Hoje a noite?"_

- Que horas?

_"É melhor do que nada."_

- Passo na sua casa as oito. Pode ser?

_"Migalhas."_

- Perfeito.

"_No fim das contas é uma questão de escolha. **Você escolhe sofrer.**"_

- Me aguarde.

E Travis pisca o olho de modo sacana. E Wes sabe que pelo menos essa noite o moreno não estará cheirando a perfume feminino. E Wes sabe que pelo menos essa noite o moreno estará ali por ele. Inteiramente por ele.

Wes escolhe dividir Travis. Por que não pode tê-lo por inteiro.

Mas pode tê-lo um _pouco_.

Wes escolhe sofrer em silêncio.

Por que o **silêncio** acolhe as maiores dores.

Enquanto os braços de Travis acolhem seu corpo.

Escolhas doem. Escolhas significam perda.

- Fico te esperando.

Um pouco de Travis.

_Era melhor do que **nada**._

Fim

* * *

**01 -** Essa fanfic foi escrita para um projeto de um forum, o projeto "Saint's a Sinner", onde a gente tabalha com as virtudes/pecados capitais. Minha primeira tarefa foi a respeito de Inveja. Então eu tinha que pegar uma fic que eu admiro e "invejar" algo dela. Eu escolhi a fic "Pétalas Secas" da Misa Black.

Ou seja, a história dela me serviu de inspiração, mas uma tem nada a ver som a outra. Nem o fandom, nem o plot ou o desenrolar. Tirando a inspiração que veio de "Pétalas Secas", "Natureza Morta" me pertence - menos os persongens, claro.

E, no fim das contas, essa fanfic não foi aceita, por que Common Law é um fandom que não está participando do projeto. Já escrevi outra, de Harry Potter, mas nem vou postar.

**02-** Não abandonei Regret. To com foco em uma de Supernatual, depois volto aqui pra esses dois detetives com força tota!

**ENJOY**


End file.
